Customarily, the receptacles used for electrolysis cells have been concrete receptacles which, in order to minimize the attack of the corrosive electrolyte upon the concrete, have been provided with an appropriate rubber lining or a lining of a plastic (synthetic resin) material.
In practice, such linings have been found to be very sensitive to mechanical stresses and attack. Indeed with even a minimum of stress, the lining can be torn or penetrated to allow the acid contained in the receptacle, usually sulfuric acid, to leak into contact with the concrete of the receptacle. The concrete of the receptacle is thereby strongly attacked and can deteriorate rapidly, creating the danger of releasing the contents of the electrolysis cell into the environment or the workplace.